fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ōkina Hozuki
Ōkina Hozuki'' '(大きな鬼灯, Ōkina Hozuki) is a wandering mage and clockwork being, she currently roams Fiore in desperate search of her 'purpose'. She serves as the main character of the Meaningful Quests Storyline . Appearance Ever since she was created she has had ashy blonde hair and murky green eyes. When she was younger she wore her hair in a short cut with small pigtails, tied with red bows. She wore a pale yellow shirt with long sleeves and a peach dress over it. On her feet she wears black socks and brown shoes. Personality History '''Note: This character is apart of an ongoing series, as such, this section will be updated as more info about her is revealed. Her past is very sad as she was created by the council, like most of her kind. She awoke from her deactivated state believing she is human and eventually unlocked a very powerful magic: Arc of Decapitation (caused by being hit by a lightning bolt), before her creator and father, Dr.Hari sudued her with his lightning magic, she woke up the next morning, on July 7th X777 he vanished just like the dragons. She destroyed their house and wandered around the woods for days until she found a young boy called Nazam Karyu whom she instantly became friends with. After they both explained how their fathers had disappeared and went out looking for them only to come to a large tree which ensnared her in it's vines. Nazam sliced them with a powerful combination of Swordplay and Orient Solid Script. Then not long before the woman behind the tree spell appeared, Beatriz Montoya and an epic battle began between the three mages. They eventually combined their lost magics and brutally killed her. Synopsis Turn back the Clock arc *Then *Then...Again Altercations Note: This character is apart of an ongoing series, as such, this section will be updated as more info about her is revealed. Gear Blades: '''After Her arm was cut and she realised she was a clockwork being, she went on a rampage, reached inside her wound, pulled out a gear and the teeth of it extend into blades and she thows them like discs and can slash through a htree trunk from the East Forest. Full Drive '''Note: This character is apart of an ongoing series, as such, this section will be updated as more info about her is revealed. Equipment Magic and Abilities Note: This character is apart of an ongoing series, as such, this section will be updated as more info about her is revealed. Even as a child''' she has shown to have a high magical power, she had used an (albeit unstable) lost magic which had massacred several enemies, including her adopted parents.Her favoured way to frighten people is to release magical power into a yellow sphere of energy with wings around her body. She also has incredible speed as she can almost become intangible when she runs and she can then deliver powerful blows with her scythe. '''Arc of Decapitation : This is her lost magic which allows her to summon a large scythe, which has a white handle and the top has a decorative eye. and the blade is black with red triangles on it. She can channel magical energy into it and the blade becomes enveloped in a rainbow coloured aura and it forms a new energy blade, usually twice the size of the original. She first use this when she realised she wasn't human and accidentally massacared all of her family and friends. Jumping to Great Heights: From a very early age she has shown to have amazing leg power and she can jump to at leastr 10 metres in the air, then come down for a decapitating blow. Amazing Speed: Like before her leg power is amazing and she can run at high speeds and she uses this in combination with her scythe. Great Strength: She must have great strength in her arms as well as her legs as she can carry and swing a scythe which is almost double her own body size. The speed and power of her swings can easily slice a brick wall in two. Quotes *(To her mother) ""What did you mean I'm not Human?" Major Battles Trivia *Her appearance and magic is based on Maka Albarn from Soul Eater. *Clockwork Beings were created by PersonaSuperiorDeus. Category:Characters Category:WikedBlue Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Clockwork Being Category:Lost Magic User Category:Mages Category:Independent Mage Category:Weapon user Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Wandering Mage